


Despair is Better than Volleyball- Haikyuu Danganronpa AU

by nanamitoes_s



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Broken Heart, Character Death, Danganronpa AU, Death, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Ultimate Caretaker Sugawara Koushi, Ultimate Christian Azumane Asahi, Ultimate Designer Yachi Hitoka, Ultimate Farmer Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ultimate Gamer Kozume Kenma, Ultimate Gang Leader Tanaka Ryunosuke, Ultimate Hair Stylist Terushima Yuuji, Ultimate Manga Creator Akaashi Keiji, Ultimate Model Shimizu Kiyoko, Ultimate Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Ultimate Royalty Kageyama Tobio, Ultimate Scientist Kuroo Tetsurou, Ultimate Servant Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ultimate Space Explorer Oikawa Tooru, Ultimate Theif Tsukishima Kei, Ultimate Tourist Nishinoya Yuu, Ultimate Track Runner Bokuto Koutarou, Ultimate Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamitoes_s/pseuds/nanamitoes_s
Summary: STARTED: JANUARY 2, 2021ONGOINGInspiration from: @behindthegalaxy7 on TikTokA bunch of students stuck in a school. Forced to kill.Only a few will surviveOriginally from my Wattpad: @nanamitoes___
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Characters & Ultimates

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS INSPIRED AND BASED OFF OF: @behindthegalaxy7 (not fully I will change a few things) ON TIKTOK I GOT MOST OF THE IDEAS FROM THEM SO BE SURE TO CHECK THEM OUT!

!!DISCLAIMER!! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HAIKYUU OR DANGANRONPA RIGHTS GO TO SPIKE CHUNSOFT AND HARUICHI FURUDATE

ALSO THIS FIC IS INSPIRED AND BASED OFF A TIKTOK BY @behindthegalaxy7 SO PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT

OIKAWA TOORU

ULTIMATE SPACE EXPLORER

"𝖣𝗈𝗇'𝗍 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝖿𝗈𝗋𝗀𝖾𝗍 𝗆𝗒 𝗐𝗈𝗋𝗍𝗁𝗅𝖾𝗌𝗌 𝗉𝗋𝗂𝖽𝖾"

USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI

ULTIMATE FARMER

"𝖸𝗈𝗎 𝗌𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗅𝖽'𝗏𝖾 𝖼𝗈𝗆𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝖲𝗁𝗂𝗋𝖺𝗍𝗈𝗋𝗂𝗓𝖺𝗐𝖺"

YAMAGUCHI TADASHI

ULTIMATE SERVANT

"𝖬𝗈𝗍𝗂𝗏𝖺𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇? 𝖶𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗆𝗈𝗋𝖾 𝖽𝗈 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗇𝖾𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗇 𝗉𝗋𝗂𝖽𝖾"

YACHI HITOKA

ULTIMATE DESIGNER

"𝖳𝗈𝗐𝗇𝗌𝗉𝖾𝗋𝗌𝗈𝗇 𝖡 𝖼𝖺𝗇 𝖿𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍 𝗍𝗈𝗈!"

TERUSHIMA YUUJI

ULTIMATE HAIR STYLIST

"𝖶𝖾'𝗋𝖾 𝗀𝗈𝗇𝗇𝖺 𝗉𝗅𝖺𝗒 𝗆𝗈𝗋𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗇 𝖺𝗇𝗒𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝖾𝗅𝗌𝖾 𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾!"

SAWAMURA DAICHI

ULTIMATE POLICE OFFICER

"𝖤𝗏𝖾𝗇 𝗂𝖿 𝗐𝖾'𝗋𝖾 𝗇𝗈𝗍 𝖼𝗈𝗇𝖿𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗇𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗐𝖾'𝗅𝗅 𝗐𝗂𝗇, 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗇 𝗂𝖿 𝗈𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋𝗌 𝗍𝖾𝗅𝗅 𝗎𝗌 𝗐𝖾 𝖽𝗈𝗇'𝗍 𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖺 𝖼𝗁𝖺𝗇𝖼𝖾, 𝗐𝖾 𝗆𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝗇𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗍𝖾𝗅𝗅 𝗈𝗎𝗋𝗌𝖾𝗅𝗏𝖾𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍"

TANAKA RYUNOSUKE

ULTIMATE GANG LEADER

"𝖨𝖿 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗅𝗈𝗈𝗄 𝖽𝗈𝗐𝗇 𝗈𝗇 𝗎𝗌 𝗅𝗂𝗄𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍, 𝗐𝖾'𝗅𝗅 𝖼𝗁𝖾𝗐 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗎𝗉 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗌𝗉𝗂𝗍 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗈𝗎𝗍"

BOKUTO KOUTAROU

ULTIMATE TRACK RUNNER

"𝖧𝖾𝗒, 𝗁𝖾𝗒, 𝗁𝖾𝗒!"

AKAASHI KEIJI

ULTIMATE MANGA CREATOR

"𝖭𝗈 𝗆𝖺𝗍𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝗐𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗈𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝗉𝖾𝗈𝗉𝗅𝖾 𝗆𝖺𝗒 𝗌𝖺𝗒, 𝗐𝖾 𝖺𝗋𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗉𝗋𝗈𝗍𝖺𝗀𝗈𝗇𝗂𝗌𝗍𝗌 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗐𝗈𝗋𝗅𝖽"

SHIMIZU KIYOKO

ULTIMATE MODEL

"𝖣𝗈... 𝖣𝗈 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖻𝖾𝗌𝗍"

KOZUME KENMA

ULTIMATE GAMER

"𝖤𝗏𝖾𝗇 𝗂𝖿 𝖺 𝗀𝖺𝗆𝖾 𝖽𝗈𝖾𝗌𝗇'𝗍 𝗌𝖾𝖾𝗆 𝖼𝗅𝖾𝖺𝗋𝖺𝖻𝗅𝖾 𝖺𝗍 𝖿𝗂𝗋𝗌𝗍, 𝖺𝖿𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝗉𝗅𝖺𝗒𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗂𝗍 𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝖺𝗀𝖺𝗂𝗇, 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖼𝖺𝗇 𝖼𝗈𝗇𝗊𝗎𝖾𝗋 𝗂𝗍"

SUGAWARA KOUSHI

ULTIMATE CARETAKER

"𝖨𝖿 𝗐𝖾 𝗀𝗈 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝗐𝗁𝖺𝗍'𝗌 𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾𝗐𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗌𝖺𝖿𝖾 𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾, 𝗂𝗍'𝗅𝗅 𝗆𝖾𝖺𝗇 𝗐𝖾 𝗇𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝖼𝗁𝖺𝗇𝗀𝖾"

NISHINOYA YUU

ULTIMATE TOURIST

"𝖫𝗂𝖿𝖾𝗌 𝖺 𝖻𝗈𝗋𝖾 𝗂𝖿 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖽𝗈𝗇'𝗍 𝖼𝗁𝖺𝗅𝗅𝖾𝗇𝗀𝖾 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋𝗌𝖾𝗅𝖿"

AZUMANE ASAHI

ULTIMATE CHRISTIAN

"𝖨 𝗆𝖺𝗒 𝖻𝖾 𝖺𝗇 𝖺𝖼𝖾, 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗀𝗎𝗒𝗌 𝖺𝗋𝖾 𝗁𝖾𝗋𝗈𝖾𝗌"

HINATA SHOYO

ULTIMATE VOLLEYBALL PLAYER

"𝖣𝗈 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗇𝖾𝖾𝖽 𝖺 𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗌𝗈𝗇 𝗍𝗈 𝗇𝗈𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗍 𝗍𝗈 𝗅𝗈𝗌𝖾?"

KAGEYAMA TOBIO

ULTIMATE ROYALTY

"𝖠𝗌 𝗅𝗈𝗇𝗀 𝖺𝗌 𝖨'𝗆 𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾, 𝗒𝗈𝗎'𝗋𝖾 𝗂𝗇𝗏𝗂𝗇𝖼𝗂𝖻𝗅𝖾!"

KUROO TETSUROU

ULTIMATE SCIENTIST

"𝖳𝗁𝖾 𝗀𝖺𝗆𝖾 𝗐𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝖻𝖾 𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗂𝖿 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖻𝖾𝖺𝗍 𝗁𝗂𝗆, 𝗌𝗈 𝗂𝗌𝗇'𝗍 𝗆𝗈𝗋𝖾 𝖿𝗎𝗇 𝗁𝖺𝗏𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖾𝗇𝖾𝗆𝗂𝖾𝗌 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖼𝖺𝗇'𝗍 𝗌𝖾𝖾𝗆 𝗍𝗈 𝖽𝖾𝖿𝖾𝖺𝗍?"

TSUKISHIMA KEI

ULTIMATE THEIF

"𝖴𝗌𝖾𝗅𝖾𝗌𝗌𝗒 𝗁𝗈𝗍 𝖻𝗅𝗈𝗈𝖽𝖾𝖽 𝗉𝖾𝗈𝗉𝗅𝖾 𝗂𝗋𝗋𝗂𝗍𝖺𝗍𝖾 𝗆𝖾"

••WARINING••

SWEARING

MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

BLOOD AND MAYBE GORE


	2. 1 | Welcome to Hopes Peak Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS INSPIRED AND BASED OFF OF: @behindthegalaxy7 (not fully I will change a few things) ON TIKTOK I GOT MOST OF THE IDEAS FROM THEM SO BE SURE TO CHECK THEM OUT!

The only thing Shoyo could see was darkness.

He doesn't know where he was or how he got there, but he was scared.

Then he opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, looking around.

It looked like an empty classroom, but there were no windows.

Hinata yawned and got up from the desk, glancing around.

He was alone, with no windows or a phone.

Shoyo looked around for the door, and let out a breath when he saw it.

The ginger haired boy ran to it and swung the door open.

He saw a sign on the wall across from him saying _"Go to the gym"_ and an arrow pointing right.

Hinata followed the arrows until he got to the gym.

He walked in and was faced with 17 other people.

"Is that the last person?" A boy with brown hair with a little blonde part asked.

Another boy with no hair and grey eyes nodded "I think so"

Hinata looked around at everyone, most of them were taller and male, but there were two girls at the back.

"Oi shortie! What's your name and ultimate?" the bald kid asked.

"U-Uh I'm Hinata Shoyo! Ultimate Volleyball Prodigy!"

"Tanaka Ryunosuke. Ultimate Gang Leader" the bald one smiled.

"Nishinoya Yuu. Ultimate Tourist"

Hinata smiled brightly and joined the group.

"Do you guys know where we are?" Shoyo asked them, everyone shrugged.

A curly brown haired boy spoke up "We all woke up in an empty classroom and found signs pointing here"

Hinata nodded "That happened to me too... what's your name?"

"Oikawa Tooru. Ultimate Space Explorer"

It was obvious that Oikawa was obsessed with aliens, it was all over his outfit.

Oikawa sighed "If only Iwa-Chan were here..."

"Who?"

"Iwa-Chan! My best friend! A-And sort of my crush..." the brunette mumbled the last part, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

Hinata giggled and walked to a small blonde girl in the corner with a side ponytail, looking scared.

"Hey! I'm Hinata Shoyo! Ultimate Volleyball Prodigy! What's your name?" He asked kindly.

The girl looked at him, the fear clear in her big brown eyes "Y-Yachi Hitoka... u-ultimate d-designer..." she stuttered.

"Oh that's cool! So you're like a fashion designer?"

She nodded and smiled softly.

Hinata then looked at another girl, who had long black hair and blue eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Shimizu Kiyoko. Ultimate Model"

Shoyo's eyes lit up "Ohhhhh. You're really pretty!"

Kiyoko smiled "Thanks"

Hinata began to go around and introducing himself to everyone **(as you can see I'm tired and lazy)**

Then all of them heard a loud crash.

"W-What was t-that!?" Yachi squeaked from her small corner.

Tanaka put his fists up "IM A GANG LEADER! IM NOT AFRAID TO FIGHT!"

"Now, now. No fighting kids! I'm not gonna harm you!" A voice exclaimed.

Then, a small bear entered the gym, one side was black while the other was white.

"Is that a teddy bear?" Terushima-the ultimate hair dresser- asked, staring down at the small thing.

"I AM NOT A TEDDY BEAR! I AM YOUR PRINCIPAL!"

All of them stared at it curiously.

"My name is Monokuma. And welcome to the 69th annual killing game! Well at least I think it's the 69th, I've lost count..."

"Wait...."

**"KILLING GAME!?"**


	3. 2| Killing Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS INSPIRED AND BASED OFF OF: @behindthegalaxy7 (not fully I will change a few things) ON TIKTOK I GOT MOST OF THE IDEAS FROM THEM SO BE SURE TO CHECK THEM OUT!

**"Wait..."**

**"KILLING GAME!?"**

The whole group exclaimed, their eyes widening.

"Yup! And all of you have to participate!"

Yachi squeaked "B-But I d-don't want t-to!"

"Well, too bad!" Monokuma said and just laughed.

Monokuma then stopped and continued talking "Now. The game is easy, after a killing has taken place. You students have to work together and investigate to find out who the blackened is! After a period of time of investigating. You will all take place in a class trial! Where the remaining students will present their arguments! After, we do a vote, and you all vote for who you think is the blackened. If the majority is correct, then the blackened will get a punishment. If the majority is incorrect however. You all die while the blackened gets to go! At the end, only a few will be standing. Now, if you don't kill within a week there will be a motive"

Yamaguchi Tadashi-ultimate servant- stepped forward fearfully "S-So does that m-mean this w-whole k-k-k-killing g-game is a-actually happening?" He asked.

"Yessir!"

"Oh god" Yamaguchi said, falling backwards, only to be caught by Tsukishima Kei, the ultimate thief.

Monokuma laughed yet again, twirling around.

"Oh, just to add: all contact to the outside world is cut off! So you're stuck here!"

Oikawa cursed under his breath "So that means I can't talk to Iwa-Chan!"

"That's right! Upupupupu!"

Hinata didn't want to believe it. He couldn't, he didn't want to die.

He wanted this all to be a dream and for him to wake up in his room at home.

Monokuma then gave them all something.

"These are your student handbooks! Please look at them because I am not explaining the rules to you!"

With that, Monokuma disappeared, leaving the ultimates to intensely think about what just happened.

"Should we read the rules?" Ushijima Wakatoshi-ultimate farmer- asked.

All of them nodded, and opened the handbooks.

(I copied this off the Wiki bc I was lazy)

Kiyoko took a deep breath and read the rules out.

**"Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time."**

**"Rule #2: Nighttime is from 10 PM to 7 AM. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution"**

**"Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly..."**

**"Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion."**

**"Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras."**

**"Rule #6: Anyone who k-k-kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered."**

**"Rule #7: Once a m-m-murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.**

**"Rule #8: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be e-e-executed."**

**"Rule #9: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be e-executed."**

**"Rule #10: Lending your Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited."**

**"Rule #11: The guilty party may only k-kill a maximum of two people during any single K-K-Killing Game."**

**"Rule #12: Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited."**

She finished reading, and sighed.

"Wait!"

Terushima turned to Sawamura Daichi, the ultimate police officer, who was frozen in place.

"If you're a police officer, then why don't you just arrest him and find a way out!?"

"That's kind of a.... stupid question" the ultimate gamer Kozume Kenma muttered.

Daichi looked at Terushima "Well, as the rules stated I can't use violence against Monokuma. And I need to follow the rules..."

Sugawara Koushi, the ultimate caretaker stepped forward "How about we all go to bed and then talk about this in the morning, it's a lot to take in and I think all of us need to rest"

Everyone agreed and left.


	4. 3| I Hate it Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS INSPIRED AND BASED OFF OF: @behindthegalaxy7 (not fully I will change a few things) ON TIKTOK I GOT MOST OF THE IDEAS FROM THEM SO BE SURE TO CHECK THEM OUT!

Hinata didn't get much sleep.

It was impossible.

So he stayed up all night, afraid someone was gonna murder him.

At 7am, he heard the doorbell ring.

Shoyo hesitantly opened the door to see Yamaguchi.

"Hey... um I'm here to take you down to the dining hall....." he said shyly.

Hinata smiled "You don't have to! I can go down by myself!"

"N-No I was o-ordered to do this... yknow because I'm the ultimate s-servant and all..." he muttered.

"Ah, alright. Let's go then!"

Hinata slipped out of his dorm and followed Yamaguchi to the dining hall, where Sugawara was encouraging Yachi to eat and taking care of everyone.

Sugawara looked up and smiled kindly at them both "Good morning Hinata. Here, sit down" he pulled out an empty chair for Shoyo to sit.

"Thank you Sugawara" Hinata sat down.

"You can just call me Suga. Do you want anything to eat?"

Hinata shook his head.

"Alright, tell me if you need anything"

Suga lightly ruffled his hair and walked away.

"Tsukki! Give that back!"

All of their heads turned.

Tsukishima was holding something, a bracelet, while Yamaguchi tried to get it back.

Yamaguchi groaned "I need that!"

Tsukishima just smirked and twirled the bracelet around his finger.

Tadashi's face turned into puppy eyes in an attempt to get the bracelet back.

The blonde blushed a bit and sighed "Fine. Here" he handed it back and walked away.

Sugawara looked around he table "Hold on, only half of us are here..."

"Oh, right. Oikawa, Ushijima, Daichi, and Terushima weren't in their rooms, and I didn't get to grab everyone else"

"We should go look for them" Suga said, everyone nodded.

So they all left with a partner.

Hinata was stuck with Kageyama Tobio, the ultimate royalty, but he was more like the ultimate asshole.

"Dumbass, let's go this way" he grabbed Hinata by the arm and dragged him.

"I can walk on my own! Stop pulling me!"

But he didn't listen and continued pulling.

Then.....

"A body has been discovered!"


	5. 4| If You're Gonna Stab it, Then Stab It Till He's Dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the class trial really really short in this one sorry about that! 😅
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS INSPIRED AND BASED OFF OF: @behindthegalaxy7 (not fully I will change a few things) ON TIKTOK I GOT MOST OF THE IDEAS FROM THEM SO BE SURE TO CHECK THEM OUT!

Oikawa Tooru was dead.

His body was found in the locker room.

The body laid there, cold and dead, Oikawa's eyes were wide as if he saw something traumatic befoe he died.

A large pool of blood poured out of his body, and a weapon laid beside his limp body, covered in blood.

"Stabbed about 27 times...." Daichi muttered, inspecting the body.

"What the fuck!? How do you know that!?" Terushima exclaimed.

Daichi facepalmed "I'm a police officer, I just know this stuff"

"Or maybe you're the murderer!"

Both of them stopped arguing when they heard Yachi sob.

"H-He's dead...."

"I-I r-r-remember him s-saying h-he was g-gonna get o-out o-of here a-and s-see his f-friend, I-I-" she couldn't continue and sobbed even harder.

Kiyoko hugged her "It's gonna be alright Yachi..." although even she had a hard time believing it.

Everyone was there, shocked that a death came so soon.

"I guess we have to investigate now..." Daichi said, getting up.

"I inspected the body, there was nothing more than the stab wound...."

Daichi sighed "Sugawara, could you help me investigate?"

Suga nodded "Of course" and walked away with Daichi.

"I-I didn't expect someone to die so early... it's only the second day" Hinata sniffled, holding back tears.

Kageyama nodded "Cmon dumbass let's go investigate"

Kageyama picked up the weapon and inspected it.

"Looks like a soil knife... odd..."

Hinata walked up and looked at it "It **is** a soil knife!"

"Who-"

"ITS TIME FOR THE CLASS TRIALLLLLL!"

_"Shit"_

**Class Trial**

**Again, I apologize this is so short. I was kinda rushing!**

All of them sighed.

"This is terrible. I barely got any evidence..." Daichi said, running his fingers through his short hair.

Hinata thought for a moment.

Soil knife...

A soil knife is a gardening tool...

Does that mean....

"Ushijima. Where were you at the time of the murder?"

Ushijima blinked "In my dorm"

Yamaguchi's head shot up and he pointed to Ushijima "You weren't! I went to get you for breakfast like I was ordered to and you weren't there!"

"And the the weapon used to kill was a soil knife, a gardening tool. Farmers use gardening tools...."

Sugawara gasped "I saw some soil on the floor while investigating with Daichi! Maybe it fell off from the knife!"

Ushijima hesitated and then spoke "Yes. Yes I admit it"

"I was the one who killed Oikawa Tooru"

_♥ Flashback ♥_

_Oikawa was in the locker room, looking around._

_"Ah, Oikawa" Ushijima said, walking out of nowhere._

_Oikawa jumped and looked at him, his expression turning into a glare._

_"Ushijima Wakatoshi. I haven't seen you in a while..."_

_"Before you ask. No, I don't feel bad about not going to Shiratorizawa. I made my decision. Plus that was a while back..."_

_Ushijima sighed "But Oikawa-"_

_"No! I'm not listening to you! You_ **_stalker_ ** _"_

_Ushijima snapped, he showed the soil knife he was hiding behind his back._

_Oikawa screamed as the taller charged and tackled him to the ground, stabbing him multiple times...._

_End of flashback_

"You're sick!" Kuroo Tetsurou-the ultimate scientist- yelled.

"I assure you I am perfectly healthy"

"No. Not like that! You-you're crazy! Twisted! Insane! You killed an innocent man!"

Ushijima chuckled "Isn't that the point of this whole killing game? To kill innocent people?"

"What did Oikawa do to you!?"

"He didn't go to Shiratorizawa"

Bokuto Koutarou, the ultimate track runner, butted in "Why would you kill someone for that!?"

"...because he's probably insane"

All of them looked at Akaashi Keiji, ultimate manga creator.

"I mean why else would he kill Oikawa just for that?"

Monokuma then spoke up "Alrighty kids! Time to vote!"

All of them placed their vote for Ushijima.

"All of you voted correctly!

**IIIIIIIIIIITS PUNISHMENT TIME!"**   
  


Ushijima stood in the middle of an empty field, with no living thing in sight. Then, a bull appeared, Ushijima didn't care since it was just one bull. But then more appeared. 20, 30, 50. 100s. 10000s. All of them charged, knocking Ushijima over and stepping on him. Their were spikes on their hooves (I forgot if bulls have hooves or not) that made blood spurt out of his body. The last bull was half black and half white, it picked Ushijima up and threw his dead body away, Monokuma riding on top of it.

"Oh god..." Kenma muttered "I think I'm gonna puke..."

Shoyo was frozen in fear.

He knew that this wasn't the end.


	6. 5| Making Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS INSPIRED AND BASED OFF OF: @behindthegalaxy7 (not fully I will change a few things) ON TIKTOK I GOT MOST OF THE IDEAS FROM THEM SO BE SURE TO CHECK THEM OUT!

Nobody could eat after that.

Kenma kept puking his guts out, Yachi and Yamaguchi were both sobbing, and everyone was traumatized from seeing both Ushijima and Oikawa's dead bodies.

Suga sighed, he was trying his best to take care of everyone, but it was hard.

"Could any of you try to at least have a snack?" he asked hopefully **(ha hope- sorry continue reading)**

None of them answered.

Kenma returned from the bathroom, his legs wobbling while he walked.

Kuroo rushed over to him to help him walk, letting him sit in his seat.

Sugawara looked at Kenma worriedly "Are you feeling better? Do you need anything to eat?"

Kenma nodded "I'm starving..."

Suga smiled and nodded, passing Kenma some food.

"If none of you are going to eat you all can go" Sugawara told the rest.

All of them except Kuroo and Kenma got out of their seats and left.

"So two of us are gone... that makes.... 16?" Kageyama muttered.

Daichi nodded "Yeah..."

"Wow"

"Where the heck did Yamaguchi and Tsukishima go?" Nishinoya asked, looking at the group.

Tanaka shrugged "They're probably fuc-"

Daichi glared at him "Not. Another. Word"

Yachi giggled, tears were still rolling down her cheeks but she seemed to be happier.

Shoyo lightly smiled.

Right now things weren't so bad.

**Later...**

Shoyo walked to the library, he needed some peace and quiet.

When he opened the door he saw a certain pudding haired boy playing on a Nintendo DS.

He looked up from his game when he heard the door open, his eyes widened.

"A-Are you here to kill me?" He asked.

Shoyo was shocked that that was the first thing he said.

"No! I'm just here to get some quiet, I need to think for a bit"

"Oh..."

Hinata sat beside him "Kozume, right?"

Kenma nodded "Just call me Kenma, I don't care..."

"Oh! Then you can call me Shoyo!"

"Yknow you said you were here for quietness but you're being awfully loud...."

"O-Oh right, sorry!"

Kenma shrugged "I don't have a problem with it. I'm best friends with Kuro. Yknow, the ultimate scientist?"

Hinata's eyes lit up "That's so cool! You're the ultimate gamer right?"

Kenma nodded.

"So what are you playing!?"

"Uh Animal Crossing..."

"Can I see?"

"Sure..."


	7. 6| The Secret Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS INSPIRED AND BASED OFF OF: @behindthegalaxy7 (not fully I will change a few things) ON TIKTOK I GOT MOST OF THE IDEAS FROM THEM SO BE SURE TO CHECK THEM OUT!

Kenma and Shoyo became pretty close since the day in the library.

They hung out a lot, trusting each other enough not to kill one another.

"I'm surprised you trusted him so easily Kenma" Kuroo had said to his best friend on day.

Kenma shrugged "He seems trustable..."

"Yeah. Just please don't die you're my only friend here, other than Bokuto. But still"

"I'll try my best..."

Kenma and Hinata decided to hangout one afternoon, looking around Hopes Peak to see if there were any hidden rooms or anything.

"Kenma, Kenma! Look! I found a secret room!" Shoyo exclaimed, pointing to a door the same color as the wall to hide the fact that it was there.

Kenma looked up from his DS and smiled "Good job Shoyo let's go check it out"

They both walked in.

The place looked like a aquarium, Hinata's eyes lit up as he looked around at all of them, pointing to them "Kenma! This fish looks so cool!" He said, jumping up and down.

"I think I've seen a few of these in Animal Crossing..." the pudding head muttered, glancing up from his DS at some of the fish every few seconds.

"Oi! You two! What are you doing here?"

They both turned around to see Kageyama and Tsukishima.

"Oh- we found this secret room and wanted to explore!" Shoyo said, smiling and waving to the two.

Kenma narrowed his eyes "What are _you_ two doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

Kageyama gestured to the male beside him "The salty bean pole dragged me here, probably stole something in the process"

The tallest of the four rolled his eyes "I did _not_ "

Kenma sighed, rubbing his eyes "I'm gonna go, I'm tired"

"Bye Kenma! Be safe!"

"Yeah see you Shoyo" Kenma lightly smiled as he walked out of the room.

The three stood there in awkward silence.

Tsukishima sighed "I guess we can look around"

They began to walk around, looking at all of the fish.

It was silent other than the gasping and fanboying of Shoyo.

"These fishes are so cool! Look at that one Kageyama!"

"I DONT GIVE A FUCK DUMBASS SHUT UP"

"Both of you shut up! I swear you're way too loud"

It fell back into silence, even Shoyo shut up.

Then the small tangerine spoke up again.

"How'd you know about this place?"

Tsukishima shrugged "Tadashi showed me it... I'm actually trying to find him right now..."

Silence yet again.

Their footsteps echoed in the aquarium.

Step, step, step, step.

Step, step.

Step, step, step.

Turn.

"T-Tadashi?"

Stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED"**


	8. 7| A Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS INSPIRED AND BASED OFF OF: @behindthegalaxy7 (not fully I will change some things) ON TIKTOK I GOT MOST OF THE IDEAS FROM THEM SO BE SURE TO CHECK THEM OUT!
> 
> ⚠️ H*NGING WARNING ⚠️

Yamaguchi Tadashi was the third one to die.

He was blindfolded and tied up in a fish tank. **(LOL idk if they're called fish tanks in aquariums I'm dumb)**

Kageyama broke open the fish tank with his heavy golden crown, not really caring about it.

The freckled boy fell out of the tank with the water, his body cold and limp.

Tears were flowing down Tsukishima face "He looks like he's been in there for a few hours... we need to get everyone else" Kageyama muttered.

Tsukishima smiled, lips shaking "Tadashi, you can't fool me" he slapped him right across the face "Wake up..."

Kageyama grabbed his arm "Don't slap him idiot! It's not gonna help anyways!"

"Tsukishima, I'm sorry but.... Yamaguchi is-"

"No he's not!"

Kei trembled "T-This is just a prank! Come on Tadashi, w-wake up!"

The other two watched as the blonde sobbed loudly.

"GET UP YOU F-FUCKING DUMBASS! THIS ISN'T EVEN FUCKING FUNNY!"

"TADASHI WAKE THE FUCK UP! PLEASE!"

"....please"

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder, which was quickly swatted away.

Kageyama looked at the shorter "Let's just give him some time and go get everyone else..."

The tangerine nodded "Y-Yeah okay..."

Both of them left, Tsukishima's sobs in the background.

Then they saw the whole group- (minus Yams and Tsukki) running up to them.

"Are you okay!? We heard the body discovery announcement!" Suga asked, checking if the two had any injuries.

Hinata nodded "We're fine, but you'll wanna see this..."

They all walked into the aquarium and followed the sound of Tsukishima's sobbing.

"Oh my god... Y-Yamaguchi is-" Yachi squeaked.

Suga carefully approached Tsukishima, sitting beside him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, not saying anything.

They all saw Tsukishima relax a bit.

 _"How does Suga always manage to keep his cool?"_ The rest were thinking.

Daichi sighed "Tsukishima, I'll need to inspect the body, is that alright?"

Tsukishima nodded and moved away, Suga helping him up and calming him down.

The police officer looked at Yamaguchi's body for any clues of who the killer is.

"Alright everyone, get a partner and go investigate for clues" he said.

Everyone nodded and left with someone.

**After Investigating for a While....**

"TIMES UP! TIME TO START THE CLASS TRIAL!" Monokuma's voice rang around the room.

**In the Class Trial Room**

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses "It had to be the last person with Tadashi..."

"Kuroo it's you"

Everyone stared.

Kageyama glared at the blonde "Don't jump to conclusions! You're gonna get us all killed!"

"Well it's obvious, why would Kuroo need Yamaguchi? And the aquarium is a hidden room, a perfect place for murder..." Tsukishima stared at the black haired scientist.

Kuroo stared back "I needed him to help with a little science experiment, and it wasn't that hard to see the doors that led to the aquarium"

"Oh god..." Daichi muttered.

"Yknow what _Tsukki_?"

"Tadashi would be alive if it weren't for you. You allowed him to come with me, didn't you?"

Kenma looked up from his switch, eyes wide "Kuro! You're going too far!"

Tsukishima froze, tears welling up in his eyes.

Then...

"Four eyes! Your not allowed to get out of your podium!"

The blonde didn't listen, he stomped over to Kuroo's podium, a necklace in his hand.

"You heard the build-a-bear. Get back to your podium" the rooster head smirked.

Tsukishima's fist collided with Kuroo's face and blood spurted out, getting on the scientists leather jacket.

They all saw it.

The despair on Tsukishima's face as he clutched onto a golden necklace.

"Whoa, whoa, Tsukishima!" Tanaka exclaimed, he and Suga rushed over and held him back, attempting to calm him down.

Kenma checked on Kuroo, who's nose was now bleeding.

Yachi ran over to Kuroo from her podium too for some reason.

Thankfully, Monokuma decided to give everyone a little break as they calmed the two down.

Shoyo saw the fear in everyone's faces.

But mostly Yachi's.

He shrugged it off, knowing the girl was pretty timid and scared easily with her anxiety.

Tsukishima sobbed and walked away, sitting somewhere else.

_♥ Flashback ♥_

_"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called out, running to the tall blonde._

_Tsukishima looked up from the book he stole from Suga "Yes?"_

_"I'm gonna go with Kuroo for a bit!"_

_"Why?"_

_Tadashi smiled "He asked me to help with a science experiment in the secret aquarium!"_

_Tsukishima didn't trust the rooster head one bit, but he knew that if Yamaguchi was ordered to do something he had to do it._

_"Alright, be safe please"_

_"Wait, I wanted to give you something!"_

_Tadashi took out a golden necklace._

_"I made this myself! And I'm actually really proud of it! So here!"_

_He took the blondes hand._

_"It's a locket! Don't open it until you truly feel like it's the right time to! I'm sure you can figure out how to open it because I can't!"_

_Tsukishima took it and blushed "Stop getting so mushy about it..."_

_Tadashi laughed "I knew you'd like it!"_

_End_

The tears flowed faster down Tsukishima's cheeks, his hands shook.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw Shoyo.

The tangerines expression turned shocked when he saw the tears and Tsukishima's angry expression.

All he could do was hug the taller.

He couldn't tell him everything was alright, because it obviously wasn't.

**CLASS TRIAL IS ABOUT TO CONTINUE!**

They all returned to their podiums after they all calmed down.

"Oh just so yknow, Yamaguchi left me to go somewhere" Kuroo said "Ya know, before you punched me"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes "Wow thanks, I'm pretty sure you meant well"

"After all, I'd _love_ to help the person who shit talked Tadashi"

Daichi groaned "Arguing isn't gonna help you two!"

Suga nodded "Tanaka and Kiyoko have something to say..."

They turned to the two that were mentioned.

Kiyoko spoke up first "While looking at Yamaguchi's body, there was rope tied in his hands: a sign of struggle"

Tanaka then talked "And before we left, we saw a bat behind the tank! The the killer probably knocked Yamaguchi out!"

"That's right! So the killer must have blood on their hands..." Yachi muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"And used the water to wash it off before getting back with the group!"

**"NO THATS WRONG!"**

They looked at Hinata, staring at him.

"Tanaka and Kiyoko never stated they saw blood on the bat! And if there was blood, the sharks would've gotten to Tadashi first!"

Daichi thought for a moment "You're right, Hinata. And Kuroo did mention Yamaguchi did have to go somewhere"

That got them all thinking.

"So how about we all see where everyone was at the time of the murder" Suga said.

They all nodded.

"Well, I was walking back to my room to sleep when the body discovery announcement happened..." Kenma looked up from the Nintendo Switch for one second and looked back down at it.

Kageyama then talked "Me, shrimpy, and the beanpole were the ones who found Tadashi"

Hinata nodded "He was probably there for about 2 hours"

"Great. Where was everyone two hours ago?" Daichi asked.

"I was with Kiyoko" Yachi said.

Kiyoko looked at her "Now that I think of it, when you appeared beside me, you looked kinda nervous... way more nervous then usual..."

"And when Tsukishima hit Kuroo, you looked terrified! Like you were scared that would happen to you!" Hinata called out.

Yachi started sweating, getting scared "I-I have no idea what your talking about!" She squeaked.

"Yachi, stop lying" Daichi said "You're becoming suspicious, _very_ suspicious"

Yachi couldn't take it anymore.

"FINE! YES! I KILLED HIM! ITS MY FAULT!" She screamed.

The all froze in shock, they didn't expect her to admit it.

Tsukishima was the most shocked.

"Why...?"

"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!? WHY DID YOU KILL THE ONLY PERSON I LOVED!?" He yelled, the tears started to return.

Yachi sobbed "I-I'm sorry! I w-wanted to go h-home! He w-was the most v-vulnerable!"

"I LOVED HIM YOU IDIOT! AND NOW HES GONE! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

Yachi broke down into tears "I KNOW! I HATE MYSELF TOO!"

Monokuma sat in his chair, sipping tea.

"I....I loved him so fucking much...." Tsukishima whispered.

_♥ Flashback ♥_

_"Uh, Kuroo. I need to go..."_

_Kuroo looked at the freckled boy and smiled "Alright. We can continue this tomorrow if you want. Unless you're busy with your boyfriend"_

_Yamaguchi blushed "He's not my boyfriend... plus he probably doesn't even like me, I'm just a random servant"_

_"I'm just gonna go, try not to die, alright?"_

_Tadashi chuckled "Yeah, I'll try my best, see ya Kuroo"_

_The rooster head left and Yamaguchi stared walking around._

_"....does Tsukki love me?..."_

_"O-Oh, hi Yamaguchi!"_

_Tadashi jumped and he whipped around._

_He sighed when he just saw Yachi._

_"Ah, Yachi how are-"_

_"I'm really sorry about this Tadashi!"_

_He blinked "Sorry about wha-"_

_Yachi knocked him out with a bat, making the boy fall down._

_"I need to see my family again..." she whispered._

_The small blonde blindfolded him and tied both of his wrists._

_She threw him into the tank, and watched his body float in it._

_"I'm so sorry...." she walked away._

_End_

"Welp, voting time!" Monokuma called from his chair, placing his tea on a table that just magically appeared.

They all voted for Yachi, the blond was sobbing.

**"YOU ALL VOTED CORRECTLY!!! IIIIIIIITS PUNISHMENT TIME!"**

_Yachi was in the middle of a design shop. More specifically, her mother's design shop. She looked around and saw her whole family watching her, with disappointed expressions on their face. Yachi gulped as she felt thin threads wrap around her wrists and neck, pulling her up and breaking through the roof to a dark room. The threads started going through her skin, blood seeping out of her wrists and neck. She started getting swung around by the threads, more blood seeping out and her face growing more and more red from the suffocation of the thread around her neck, she got swung around faster and faster for 2 hours until... her body was limp and dead, hanging like a rag doll._

Tsukishima was still sobbing, Suga comforting him silently.

Kuroo look guilty and looked at Tsukishima.

"I'm really sorry... I didn't know how much you loved him-"

"Not now Kuroo, he needs some time" Suga looked at him.

Kiyoko bit her lip "I can't believe Yachi would do something like that..."

"I know, me too" the silver haired male sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 2000 fucking words-
> 
> This was probably my favourite class trial so far-
> 
> Anywayssssss lets see the people's that are dead...
> 
> Oikawa - Stabbed
> 
> Ushijima - Executed
> 
> Yamaguchi - Drowned
> 
> Yachi - Executed
> 
> That means 14 peoples are still alive I think-
> 
> Great!
> 
> Also if you watched the TikTok series thing please try not to spoil it for the others! Thanks! Love y'all!


	9. 8| The Kids in the Afterlife (1)

Tadashi sighed, wiping his tears.

He watched the whole class trial in the corner, crying his eyes out.

Tsukishima loved him.

But he could never see him again.

Oikawa looked at the freckled boy "Yacchan will be joining us soon"

Just then, the small blonde girl appeared.

"Wha- Yamaguchi!? Oikawa!? Ushijima!?"

Blood was still running down her neck and wrists and the threads left marks on her skin.

Oikawa had blood pouring out of his stomach and a rip in his alien shirt from the knife.

Ushijima was bleeding almost everywhere, on his face, stomach, arms, legs, etc.

And Yamaguchi just had marks where the rope was tightly tied around his wrists and had a bump on his head from where the bat hit him.

Yachi trembled "W-Where am I!?"

"The afterlife" Oikawa said, floating around on his back, Ushijima decided he wasn't important in this conversation and left.

"Oh god Tadashi, I'm so s-sorry!"

Yamaguchi smiled "It's alright, I forgive you"

"No you don't, you were cursing her the whole time while wishing you were alive so you could kiss Tsukki-chan"

Yamaguchi hit him in the stomach.

Yachi sobbed "I feel so t-terrible..."

_"Good, you should"_

That's was Tadashi wanted to say, but he decided to be nice.

"Calm down Yachi, it's fine..."

Oikawa sighed "All of you are so boringggg, I'm gonna go find Ushijima so I can punch him for the 30th time" then he floated away.

"I'm gonna go too... I need to find Tsukki..."

He floated out of the class trial room all the way to Tsukishima's dorm.

The blonde was on his bed, sobbing into his knees.

"Tsukki..." he whispered, feeling the tears returning.

Tadashi sat on the bed, Tsukishima unable to see, feel, or hear him.

He wrapped his arms around the taller, aware he couldn't feel it.

"I-I'm so sorry Tsukki, I should've been m-more careful..."

Tsukishima's sobbing stopped as he fell asleep, the crying tiring him out.

And all Yamaguchi could do was hug him.

——————

**"What's wrong?"**

**"..."**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"I-I think it's happening again..."**

**"What?"**

**"The killing game... Monokuma started another one..."**

**"And this time, I'm not sure any of them will be a survivor..."**


	10. 9| The Golden Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC IS INSPIRED AND BASED OFF OF: @behindthegalaxy7 (not fully I will change some things) ON TIKTOK I GOT MOST OF THE IDEAS FROM THEM SO BE SURE TO CHECK THEM OUT!

Tsukishima paced around his dorm, staring at the necklace Tadashi made for him.

He's been trying to open it for hours, but it was stuck, impossible to open.

"God why did Yamaguchi make this so hard to o-"

_Click_

He froze, staring wide eyed and the necklace, as a voice began to speak.

_"Hello? Can anybody hear me?"_

Kei felt the tears returning and his hand started to shake.

_"O-Oh, good! It's not broken!"_

_"Tsukki, if your hearing this I'm probably dead. O-Or not, which would be super embarrassing"_

His heartbeat sped up, why would that be embarrassing?

_"From the first day I met you I didn't know how I felt. Even though people told me to stay away from you..."_

That made anger surge through Tsukishima's body, who told him that? He didn't care, he was gonna kill them.

_"You're smart, courageous, independent, all the things I wanted to be"_

_"I didn't think I was good enough to be around you. Yet you didn't push me away...."_

Kei sobbed quietly, sitting on his bed, eyes still on the necklace, not looking away.

_"I know you see the good in people, just like I saw the good in you and in others"_

_"But to be honest, I was probably a wuss that was killed off"_

_"You can win this sick game, Tsukki. And live"_

Tsukishima's whole body was shaking, his glasses getting blurry from the tears.

_"Don't let my death hold you back. Use it to push yourself forward!"_

_"After all....."_

_"The strong, intelligent, confident, determined Tsukki I look up to......."_

The next words were something he never expected to hear.

It made everything in the world freeze.

_"Is the very man I fell in love with"_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my wattpad: @nanamitoes___


End file.
